TFP
by TimelessFanficPrompts
Summary: Timeless Fanfic Prompts (TFP) has released the prompts for the Julaugust 2018 Contest. All information is here, and on our profile page. You are most welcome to use the reviews to ask questions, should you have any, or fire them through via PM.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Cycle Two of the Timeless Fanfic Contest starts on June 1st.

All information is below. You can follow us on twitter at timeless_fanfic, and on tumblr at timeless-fanfic-prompts (where all past fics and contests are archived).

* * *

 **PROMPTS:**

#1: "Every time I think I've found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me."

#2: "You tried to kill him nine times!"  
"Yes, I restrained myself nine times. You should be proud!"

#3: "So it turns out we're not actually gonna die after all."  
"Dammit."

#4: Season 2 finale post-ep (can pick up at any point in time after the finale, as long as something from the episode is resolved).

* * *

 **Contest Opens:** _June 1_ _st_ _12:01AM PT_

 **Deadline:** _June 28th 11:59PM PT_

 **Winner announced** ** _: June 29th._**

* * *

 **Don't be put off by the word "contest".** You won't be judged on your writing **. This is purely fun.**

 **Every month we will be giving away two Amazon $30 electronic gift cards.** On Christmas Eve we will be announcing our Cycle 2 GRAND PRIZE WINNER. Every fanfic written for the contests will be entered into the grand prize draw. Details of Grand Prize to be released September 1st.

You post your fic under your own account at either AO3 or here, or both. **On AO3 please add the tag "timeless fanfic prompts"**. As AO3 has no PM option, you'll need to come to tumblr and send us an ask/chat with the name of your fanfic so we can tell you if your fic is accepted. **  
Here, add (TFP) with parenthesis to your summary.** We'll let you know via a PM on ffnet if it's accepted.

 **There is no maximum number of fics you can produce** for each monthly contest. Every fic you write will be another entry into the prize draw.

 **There are a few rules:**

1) Your fic must be a **minimum of 1000 words**. There is no maximum length.

2) Your fic can be a one-shot, or have multiple chapters. However, **if it has multiple chapters all must be posted by the submission date** , or your story will not be eligible to go into the prize draws.

3) Your fic must be **written to your usual standard**. We will compare, and if we feel the story quality has dipped, we'll offer you a beta, or ask you to make some edits before accepting your story as a submission.  
Connected to this, if you have never posted before, and we are concerned about the quality, we will offer you a beta. Declining the beta offer may result in your story being ineligible for the prize draw.

4) **Your fic must be posted between the contest dates to be eligible for the prize draw.**

5) **The winning fanfic will be chosen at random, via an online impartial generator**. You must provide an email address if chosen, and have 5 days to do so, or you forfeit the prize and another winner will be chosen.

6) And, finally, **the prompt needs to be recognizable in the fic.** If it's a dialogue prompt, it must be in the story. If it's a vague prompt we simply need to recognize that you've filled it. This could be seen in a situation, an environment, a date the team has travelled back to. It could be seen in the tone of the story, or the structure. You'll figure it out. If we can't figure it out, we'll let you know and offer some advice on changes before accepting the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Because your lone organizer is traveling through July and into the start of August, this next contest will take place over two months, commencing on July 1st, and ending August 25th. There are 6 new prompts (the 4th one because I miss my show), plus I've brought back all of last month's prompts, so there are 10 in total.

* * *

#1: Songfic. Ever hear a song and think, 'Wow! OTP feels!'? This prompt, "songfic", allows you to be inspired by that song and write a fic around it. Being this is a songfic prompt, at least one line of lyrics from the song you chose must appear in the story somewhere.  
Now the legal stuff: Yes, songfics are banned at fanfictionnet. If you're concerned about having your account reported, you can post songfics at Archive of our Own. AO3's only rule is you do not include the lyrics in full – so snip them down and use what inspires you. (songfic prompt suggested by Gracielinn).

#2: "What exactly is the problem?"  
"You're still talking."

#3: "No offense, but I really don't like you."  
"My job isn't to be your friend. My job is to protect you."

#4: "I don't know what to say. I've always been really bad at goodbyes."  
"Yeah. Me too."

#5: "Every time I think I've found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me."

#6: "You tried to kill him nine times!"  
"Yes, I restrained myself nine times. You should be proud!"

#7: "So it turns out we're not actually gonna die after all."  
"Dammit."

#8: Season 2 finale post-ep (can pick up at any point in time after the finale, as long as something from the episode is resolved). #9: Bonus Crack Prompt: Characters play truth or dare.

#10: Bonus Crack Prompt: Characters discover fanfiction about themselves.

* * *

 **Contest Opens:** _July 1_ _st_ _12:01AM PT_

 **Deadline:** _August 25th 11:59PM PT_

 **Winner announced** ** _: August 26th._**

* * *

 **Don't be put off by the word "contest".** You won't be judged on your writing **. This is purely fun.** **Every contest we will be giving away two $30 Amazon electronic gift cards.** On Christmas Eve we will be announcing our Cycle 2 GRAND PRIZE WINNER. Every fanfic written for the contests will be entered into the grand prize draw. Details of Grand Prize to be released September 1st. You post your fic under your own account at either AO3 or , or both. **On AO3 please add the tag "timeless fanfic prompts"**. As AO3 has no PM option, you'll need to come to tumblr and send us an ask/chat with the name of your fanfic so we can tell you if your fic is accepted. **  
On fanfictionnet, add (TFP) with parenthesis to your summary.** We'll let you know via a PM on ffnet if it's accepted.

 **There is no maximum number of fics you can produce** for each monthly contest. Every fic you write will be another entry into the prize draw.

 **There are a few rules:**

1) Your fic must be a **minimum of 1000 words**. There is no maximum length.

2) Your fic can be a one-shot, or have multiple chapters. However, **if it has multiple chapters all must be posted by the submission date** , or your story will not be eligible to go into the prize draws.

3) Your fic must be **written to your usual standard**. We will compare, and if we feel the story quality has dipped, we'll offer you a beta, or ask you to make some edits before accepting your story as a submission.  
Connected to this, if you have never posted before, and we are concerned about the quality, we will offer you a beta. Declining the beta offer may result in your story being ineligible for the prize draw.

4) **Your fic must be posted between the contest dates to be eligible for the prize draw.**

5) **The winning fanfic will be chosen at random, via an online impartial generator**. You must provide an email address if chosen, and have 5 days to do so, or you forfeit the prize and another winner will be chosen. 6) And, finally, **the prompt needs to be recognizable in the fic.** If it's a dialogue prompt, it must be in the story. If it's a vague prompt we simply need to recognize that you've filled it. This could be seen in a situation, an environment, a date the team has travelled back to. It could be seen in the tone of the story, or the structure. You'll figure it out. If we can't figure it out, we'll let you know and offer some advice on changes before accepting the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Just an admin note that if you submit a story for the Julaugust Contest between July 15th and Aug 2nd, it won't be accepted until August 3rd.

So please don't panic when you don't hear from me. I'm travelling over the next couple of weeks.

Correspondence will resume Aug 3rd.

Kind regards,

TFP


End file.
